Love
by XxCorpseBridexX
Summary: Sasuke finally came back to the village to claim his love on the one and only knuckle head ninja. Will Naruto finally admit to his own feelings to the young raven? How will the man who has been secretly watching Naruto and who is also secretly in love with him take it once he finds out that Sasuke has returned to take him? Will contain rape.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in his room gazing out the window next to him, looking up towards the night sky. He continued to look up towards the stars, before turning his gaze to the picture that was laid next to his alarm clock, then soon reached over to take it into his right hand. With his left hand, He ran his finger tip a crossed the his old teammate Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I wish that you would come back already." He whispered softly, gazing down at the still figure of his best friend and the one that he loved. Tears slowly began to fall down onto the picture and he soon immediately reached up to wipe his tears away, then placed the picture back next to the clock. He scooted a little ways up, placing his feet underneath the covers and then laid down on the bed, closing his eyes softly and soon dozed off into a light sleep.

"We'll be together soon Naruto." Sasuke said out loud as he looked up towards the sky as well, leaning against the tree. He had left the village 3 years ago to gain more power to take revenge on his older brother, who had wiped out the entire Uchiha clan, but left only him. As he was leaving the village, The love of his life pursued him in hopes that he could stop him from leaving the village. Sasuke wanted more than anything to just turn around and head back with the man that he wanted to hold in his arms, kiss and to finally admit to his feelings, but the need for revenge was truly strong. He had vowed to get revenge on his older brother Itachi and he was not going to allow anyone to stop him and that also meant his one true love. That fight had severely hurt him that he had to injure Naruto to the point that he had passed out made him want to stay, but he eventually pried himself away from the other boy, leaving to make his way to the Great Snake Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke had seen Naruto from time to time and each time the younger male tried his best to bring Sasuke back to the village and each time he would refuse his offer. With Itachi finally dead along with Orochimaru and the other Akatuski along with him, He was finally going to head back to the village to claim his love.

Naruto woke up early that morning to the sound of banging on his front door. With a loud yawn, he finally got up to his feet and slowly made his way to the door to find that it was his pink hair teammate Sakura, smiling brightly.

"Sakura.. What is it? Couldn't this have waited a little bit later today. I was planning on sleeping in on my day off." Naruto complained, rubbing his eyes once again and soon let out a loud yawn. After saying those words earned him a big smack on top of the head causing him to cry out in pain, reaching up to grab his head.

"Stop your complaining and hurry up! We need to get to Lady Tsunade's quickly! Hurry up and get dressed!" Sakura called out, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do we need to go to the Old Lady's office today? It's our day off today." Naruto asked her, blinking slightly in confusion. Sakura just rolled her eyes, looked over to her lazy teammate in front of her.

"Because! Sasuke came back to the village all on his own! He's in her office right now! Now hurry up!" She called out, throwing her arms up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sat in the Hokage's office, leaning back against the chair that he was sitting in. Tsunade was surprised that the he had chose to come back on his own and she was slightly bit curious as to why he had decided to come back. The big breast ninja, pushed herself out of her chair and placed her hands behind her back and made her way over towards the window to gaze out towards the village.

"So tell me Uchiha, Why is it that you decided to come back on your own? I thought that you had no intension to come back?" She asked him, keeping her gaze out of the window. With a light sigh, Sasuke got up to his feet as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't come back to the village just because it was were I was born. I have no interest to save this village from any thing or anyone coming to destroy it. I came back for one person and one person alone." Sasuke said bluntly not caring how she would react. It was the truth. He had no interested with the village anyone. He could careless what happened to it or the people that reside in it. There was just one person that he wanted and came back to be with. Tsunade just smiled softly, closing her eyes and soon reopened them to look back towards the ninja in front of her.

"You came back for Naruto haven't you?" She asked him, smiling softly once he had nodded his head. Before she could say anything further, Naruto busted threw the door within seconds.

"Tsunade! Is it true did Sas…" Naruto immediately stopped talking once he saw his teammate in front of him. His eyes widen slightly at how tall, and handsome that he had became over the years that he had been gone. In the past when they had finally saw each other again, He never noticed the changes that had happened to him. Sasuke just smile softly at his reaction, turning to walk over towards his blonde teammate, reaching over to place his right hand against his left cheek to caress it softly with his thumb.

"it's been awhile, Naruto." He told him as he stroke his cheek once more, before letting his hand drop down to his side. Naruto's cheeks burned brightly from what he had just done, reaching up to touch the cheek that his teammate had touched a couple of minutes ago. Tsunade just smiled softly to herself, taking her seat once again, resting her right elbow against the table and resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"Naruto, I want you to escort Mr. Uchiha to his home." She told him. It in returned earned her a nodded and the two boys soon left the office, walking a long side of each other.

"Sasuke.. Why? Why is it that you came back? What possessed you to come back to the village? The couple of times that I tried to get you back, You refused every time, you teme." He flat out told him, placing his hands into his own pockets. Sasuke smiled softly from his old nickname that his teammate would always call him. He soon grabbed a hold of Naruto's right wrist, pulling him close against his body, leaning forward to the point that their lips were almost brushing against each other earning the raven a blush.

"To tell you the truth dobe, I came back for you." Sasuke admitted to him, locking his arms around the blonde ninja, pulling him close against his chest. Naruto's ocean blue eyes widen slightly at the sudden closeness, looking up into his teammate's eyes.

"For…For me? Bu-But why Sasuke?" He asked him, biting down onto his own bottom lip. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and soon leaned forward to press his lips against his, kissing him softly and gently. Naruto's eyes widened even more from the sudden kiss. He was going to push the raven away from him, but he just gave in to the kiss, reaching up to lock his arms around his neck. He could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest. As the two young ninja's shared that sweet kiss between the two of them, They were both completely aware of the pair of eyes watching them closely.

"Naruto… I will not let him take you away from me. You will be mine." The man whispered softly underneath his breath, disappearing in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke finally pulled away from Naruto after a few moments, reaching up to place his right hand against his left cheek, running his thumb over it softly. He soon leaned forward to place a gently kiss on his forehead, before pulling away from him and grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand, locking their fingers together. Naruto's cheeks burned brightly in a deep reddish color as he grasped onto his hand, leaning his body against his softly. Feeling his body press up against his caused Sasuke to smirk softly, turning to look down towards the blonde ninja.

"Is there a festival going on tonight?" He asked him as the pair once again began to make their way towards the Uchiha compound. Naruto nodded his head softly at his words, looking up towards him once again.

"Yeah, Its going on down town and I never been to a festival before tho." Naruto told him as he followed along side of him. Hearing his words caused the raven to stop, turning to look down towards him, blinking a little.

"Really? Then let me do the honors of taking you to this lovely festival." He smiled softly, leaning down to press his lips against his softly once again. A small smile formed a crossed Naruto's lips at his words as he kissed him back once more, looking up into his eyes once he had pulled away from him.

"I'd love to be your date tonight to the festival, but I don't have a kimono to wear to it tho." He told him, biting down onto his lower lip softly. It was the truth, He never bought a kimono in his life only because he never went anywhere to wear it too. Sasuke just smirked softly, leading him into the Uchiha compound, turning to look at him once again.

"Don't worry. I have something that I want you to wear tonight." Sasuke assured him as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hmph, So the Uchiha think he can take him away from me. I don't think so." The male whispered to himself as he slowly walked back and forth in his bedroom, holding onto his chin with his right hand gently. He soon turned to look at the pictures that were sprawled out onto his desk of the young blonde ninja that he had grown to love and would do anything in his power to have him. Most people would think that the man was mad for thinking that him and Naruto were a couple and think that he was a stalker for falling him around and taking pictures of him, but he didn't care at all about it. He didn't think that he was mad at all. A small smile formed a crossed the mans lips as he stood there at his desk, reaching down to grab one of the pictures off of the desk of Naruto, reaching up to run his finger tips down a long it softly.

"Naruto, your eyes are so absolutely stunning. Their a bright blue color of the sea and resemble a beautiful blue diamond." He whispered softly, looking down towards the picture once again, before placing it back down with the others, turning to look out of his apartment window down towards the festival preparations. "Once the Uchiha leaves you alone my beautiful fox, You will be mine and not even the Uchiha can take you away from me." The mysterious man smirked softly to himself, reaching over to grasp his curtains in both of his hand, pulling them closed, making his room completely dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his reflection in to mirror. The kimono that Sasuke had given him was absolutely gorgeous. It was orange with a red fox, dancing around along the him of the edge of the hem line. The only thing that he didn't like about it was the fact that it was a girl kimono and it stopped right above his knees to show off his skinny legs. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke soon made his way into the room where Naruto was residing in, looking the younger male up and down, taking in his girl-like figure in the kimono. A small smirk formed a crossed his lips as he took a couple of steps forward, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin onto his right shoulder.

"You look absolutely stunning in this outfit." He whispered softly into his ear, turning his head to place a soft kiss to the blonde's neck gently, before turning to look at him in the mirror. Naruto's cheeks flushed softly from his words as he turning to look at him in the mirror as well.

"Are you sure that this looks good on me? I feel like I'm revealing everything." He asked him, reaching down to pull the skirt down a little. Sasuke smiled softly at his words as he leaned over to kiss his lips and gently once again, before pulling away from him after a couple of minutes, removing his clothes as he soon pulled his own kimono on as well. Naruto watched him begin to change in the mirror, blushing heavily at how tone and muscular that Sasuke had become over the years. He had seen him change before when they were on missions with Kakashi-sensai and Sakura-chan, but this time it made his heart beat wildly against his chest. Once Sasuke was finished getting dress, he turned to take hold of the blonde's hand into his own, leading him out of the bedroom and then out the front door, locking their fingers together as they made their way towards the festival.

"To answer your question earlier, Yes it does look good on you and your not revealing a lot." He assured him, turning his head to look down towards him and ran thumb over his hand softly. Naruto just smiled softly and nodded his head, blushing deeply and heavily. The blonde's bright, blue eyes widen big as the pair made their way onto the festival ground, looking from one stand to the next, taking in all of the different games and smells from the food that different venders had prepared.

"Sasuke! It smells so good! We should grab something to eat!" He called out and soon began to pull the raven towards the nearest food stand, smiling softly and brightly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as well at how happy the young blonde was and he never wanted this moment to end.

"Hmph, That should be me with Naruto and not him." The man mumbled softly underneath his breath, looking over towards the love of his life and his enemy, watching them grab something to eat and then start to make their way further into the festival. "Soon my little fox, We will be together and Sasuke will not get in our way." He whispered softly underneath his breath, reaching up to smooth back some of his hair. A small smile formed a crossed his lips as he pushed himself off the tree that he was leaning against and started to make his way behind the happy couple, making sure he wouldn't get noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

"This place is so much fun! I should have came to the festival when I was younger. Who knew that there was so much stuff here. So many different kinds of food, rides and different kinds of games! I love it!" Naruto called out, leaning against the older raven, smiling brightly. Sasuke continued to smile softly as he soon wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close against his body and soon leaned down to press his lips on top of his head, giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." He whispered softly, looking down towards him. "If you see anything that you want please tell me and I will be more than happy to get it for you." Sasuke told him, reaching up to caress his right cheek gently. Naruto nodded his head at his words, looking from one stand to the next, smiling brightly once he saw a stuffed fox in one of the booths.

"Sasuke, Look at that fox. Its so cute." Naruto pointed out to him. Sasuke turned to look over towards the stuffed animal he was talking about, walking over to the stand and handed some money over to the owner. He took the ball from him and soon threw it at the bottles, knocking them all down in one shot, winning the toy for his love.

"Here you go, Naruto." Sasuke told him, handing the fox over towards him. Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he took the stuffed animal from him, holding it close against his chest gently.

"Aww, Thank you Sasuke. Its absolutely adorable." Naruto called out, cuddling the toy against him. Sasuke just continued to smile softly, grabbing a hold of his hand into his own once again, leading him down along the stands once again.

A soft growl escaped from the male's lips as he watched the scene between the two males before him. He wanted to be the one to win the fox for his own little fox and not the Uchiha. He stood there fuming for a couple of seconds, before taking in long deep breathes to calm himself down, then started to follow them once again, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch the blonde without the other looking. The male was lost in his own little world and didn't notice the pink hair girl walking over towards him.

"Hey Sai! Are you enjoying the festival?!" Sakura called out, walking over towards him with her friend Ino. Both of the girls were dressed in a flowered Kimono, Sakura's was a dark reddish color laced with white flowers while Ino's was purple laced with white flowers as well.

"Your not even dressed for the festival at all. Your still dressed in your ninja outfit. Come on, The festival is the time to relax and not have to think about missions. Lady Tsunade gave us the day off and you just need to relax." Ino told him, placing her hands against her hips, smiling softly and brightly. Sai just nodded his head at the two females, politely bowing his head to them.

"Yes, Sakura I am enjoying the festival. I'm sorry that I am not dressed for the part. I do not own a kimono myself. I never been to a festival before and this is my first one." Sai pointed out to the two of them, showing no emotion at all as he spoke not really wanting to talk to the females in front of him. Sakura smiled softly and soon took hold of his arm into her own while Ino took a hold of his other arm.

"Come on then and we will get you a Kimono." The girls called out, leading him away from his beloved that he was watching.


	6. Chapter 6

Sai growled underneath his breath and tried his best to pull away from the two females, but it was completely useless. Sakura had a hold on his arm and was determined to get him into a Kimono for the festival.

"Sakura, I really don't need a kimono. I am fine without one." He told her in hopes that she would give up and release him. Sakura only tightened her hold on him even more, pulling him to the nearest kimono shop with Ino not far behind.

"Sorry Sai in order to enjoy your festival you need to be wearing a kimono." Ino called out, placing her hands on his back and began to push him into the shop with Sai protesting all the way. Sasuke smiled gently as he lead his wonderful blonde to the perfect location for the fireworks that were going to shoot off at midnight. Naruto followed close behind him, keeping a hold of Sasuke's hand with his right hand and held his stuffed fox close against his chest with his left arm.

"Sasuke? Where are we going? Why are we leaving the festival so soon?" Naruto asked, watching his step so that he wouldn't fall. Sasuke just continued to smile and pulled him close against him in order to help him to the location he wanted to take him.

"The best part of the festival is this way. Don't worry, Your not going to miss anything." Sasuke assured him, helping him up the last step. He soon began to lead him over towards the opening that viewed the entire festival below them. He soon took a seat down onto the grass, motioning the blonde to follow behind him. Naruto then sat down next to him, pulling his legs close against his chest and held his fox close against his chest, gazing out towards the festival.

"It looks so beautiful down there with all of the lights. Is this the best part?" Naruto asked him, turning to look up towards the raven next to him. Sasuke just shook his head, placing his right arm over his shoulder and pulled him close against him.

"No, The best part is about to begin." He assured him. After he had said those words in an instant fireworks shot up into the sky, exploding into all different colors. Naruto's eyes widen slightly and his mouth opened up in a big smile.

"Wow! Its so amazing!" He called out, pointing out at one of the fireworks. "It absolutely beautiful! This is the perfect spot to few them." He smiled brightly, snuggling close against the raven, looking up towards the fireworks. Sasuke continued to smile softly and held the little blonde close against him, moving his arm up and down along his arm in a soothing motion.

"I wanted your first festival to be perfect. I hope it is everything that you hoped that it would be." He whispered into the blonde's ear, reaching up to turn his face towards him with his left hand. He gazed into his beautiful, blue eyes for a moment, before leaning in to press his lips against his, kissing him softly and gently. Naruto's eyes widen a little from the kiss, then soon began to kiss him back gently, closing his eyes softly and leaned his body against him, blushing heavily and deeply. Once Sasuke pulled away from him after a couple of minutes, Naruto looked up into his eyes, reaching up to place his right hand against his cheek gently.

"Tonight is absolutely perfect. Thank you so much Sasuke, It means so much for me." He told him, leaning in to press his lips against his, kissing him softly.


	7. Update

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with work and my first year of college. I am glad that you all love my SasuNaru story. It was my first story and if this was even better, I was going to do a NaruSasu story after this one. Thank you for all the reviews. They were amazing and made me smile that a lot of people like it. Thank you so much for ready my story. I shall put a new chapter either later on tonight or tomorrow. :D Until then, Ja Ne!

XxCorpseBridexX


	8. Chapter 7

Sai sighed heavily as Sakura and Ino ran from one side of the room to the next, looking from one kimono to the next, trying to find the most perfect kimono for raven to wear for the festival.

"Which kimono should he wear? What about this one?!" Sakura called out, holding out a dark blue one. Ino just shook her head and motioned her to come over towards her.

"Lets look through these." She told her pink haired friend, looking through yet another rack of them. While the two girls were busy fusing over what he should wear, He slowly slipped out of the store and out onto the streets.

"Now to find Naruto." He whispered underneath his breath, blinding into the crowd just in case the two female ninjas noticed that he was gone. Sasuke pulled away from him after a couple of minutes, gazing down into his eyes once again. A small smile formed a crossed his lips as he soon began to caress his right cheek gently, gazing into his eyes once again.

"I'm glad that it was perfect, Naruto." He told him, pulling him close against him. Naruto just smiled once more, resting his head against the Uchiha's chest, snuggling close against him. He turned to look up to watch the fireworks once more, before pulling away and got up to his feet, holding his hand out towards the other male.

"Lets walk through the festival once more, before we head home." He told him, closing his eyes softly and smiled his famous smile. Sasuke just smirked softly, nodding his head and reached up to take his hand into his own, getting up to his feet. He then soon began to lead him back to the festival grounds, making sure he didn't slip on anything. Naruto held his toy fox close against him as he walked through the forest close behind his one true love.

"How did you find that place?" Naruto asked him, gazing down towards his feet as they walked.

"I found it when I was little. Every year, I would go up there to watch the fireworks and I never told anyone about it. It was my own little special spot and now it belongs to the both of us." Sasuke replied to him, coming to a stop and turned to look at him. He moved kept a hold of his hand in his left hand, pulling the blonde close against his body once again, wrapping his right arm around his waist. A small blush formed a crossed his cheeks from his touch, turning to gaze up towards him.

"I feel very honored that you have brought me to your secret spot." Naruto replied to him, leaning up to press his lips against his once more unaware that they were being watched. Sai clenched onto his right fist tightly as he watched the scene unfold before him. He glared at the raven that was holding his love close against him, trying everything in his power not to attack him out of anger. Instead, He turned pulled a scroll out of his scroll along with his brush. He immediately drew a wolf in an instant, before putting the brush away, closing his eyes and held his free hand up towards his face.

"Ninja art: Super Beast Scroll." He whispered underneath his breath. In an instant, The wolf appeared out of the scroll and awaited for his command.

"Go and steal the fox out of his arms and run off as fast as you can." He ordered him. Once the wolf took of to put his plan in motion, Sai smirked and then jumped down to watch his plan unfold.

"You will be mine Naruto." He muttered underneath his breath, watching the couple.


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto eventually pulled away from the raven after a few moments, looking up into his beautiful, dark eyes. Sasuke gazed down towards him as well, before turning to look towards the forest after hearing something in the trees. Naruto gazed up towards him for a second and soon turned to look in the direction he was looking, blinking slightly in a confusing manner.

"What's wrong? Did you miss something?" He asked him, pulling away from him and walked over towards the trees to get a better look, but was soon pulled back instantly.

"Something is out there. We better head back." Sasuke told him, gripping onto his hand, pulling him close against his side. His eyes continued to scan the trees that surrounded him, watching for any type of movement. Naruto gazed around as well, looking for anything that the raven had noticed, before shrugging his shoulders after a few moments. Without paying attention, He accidently tripped over a rock, releasing his hold of his stuffed animal as he collapsed forward. Sasuke instantly caught the blonde into his arms, holding him close against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked him, placing him down gently.

"I think I sprained my foot on something." Naruto groaned loudly, reaching down to rub his right ankle. Sasuke grabbed hold of his foot into his hands gently, lifting it up to get a better look, nodding his head.

"It's sprained, but you'll be alright." He told him, turning around so he could climb onto his back. "Get on and I'll give you a ride." He told him.

Naruto nodded his head and was about to climb onto his back, but soon stopped once he finally noticed that his stuffed fox was missing.

"Where did my fox go?" He called out, turning to look around for it. His eyes widen slightly once he noticed that his an animal had a hold of it in his mouth.

"Sasuke! That wolf has it in his mouth!" Naruto told him, pointing over towards it.

"Stay right here and I'll be back." Sasuke told him as he slowly made over to the animal slowly in hopes the wolf would drop it, but groaned softly once he took off in the forest, running after him. Naruto pouted softly once the Uchiha had disappeared into the forest, pulling his legs close against him, making sure not to injure his ankle.

"Darn animal. Why did he have to run off with my stuffed animal?" He mumbled underneath his breath, closing his eyes and sighed heavily. Naruto eventually reopened his eyes after a couple of minutes, gazing over towards the trees that Sasuke had disappeared in. Hearing a twig snapped underneath someone's weight, he instantly turned to see who it was, letting out a soft sight of relief.

"Sai, You scared me. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the festival?" The blonde asked him, tilting his head to the side. Sai just smiled his famous fake smile, walking over towards him, stopping just a few feet before him.

"Just out enjoying the night air. What are you doing out here, Naruto?" He asked him, opening his eyes after a few moments. Naruto shifted his body to the side a little, feeling slightly bit uncomfortable around him.

"Just waiting on Sasuke. He should be back soon." He told him, stretching his injured leg out. Sai took a few steps closer to him, bending down to run his fingers a crossed his ankle, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine.

"Why would Sasuke leave you here alone with an injured leg?" Sai asked him, gazing up towards him, smirking a little. Seeing his smirk and the feel of his touch caused yet another shiver to shoot up his spine, moving a away from his touch. He eventually got up to his feet ignore the pain that shot up his leg, biting down onto his lower lip.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go look for him. No need to worry about me." Naruto assured him turning to walk away from him, but soon everything went black.


End file.
